Moving On
by Foxy121
Summary: Gru, Lucy, and the girls after the events at El Macho's, yet before the closing scene. Gru runs into an enemy he thought was gone, but all is not as it seems. The girls face daily challenges, as do Gru and Lucy with just everyday life and their work for the AVL.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first Despicable Me fic! I love both movies, and I can quote like you wouldn't believe.**

**Normally I write for the Hardy Boys/Nancy Drew section under Books. I would be SUPER happy if you checked out some of my stories! :)**

**I will be adding chapters to this once or twice a week. :) Probably even once a day for the next few days, but who knows. I promise NEVER to abandon this fic.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Despicable Me. If I did, Gru would have kissed Lucy sooner in the movie. ;)**

* * *

Gru peered out from his disguise as a palm tree. The identification goggles clouded with moisture around his eyes, and he rubbed a finger under them in annoyance. It was a hot day to be on assignment, and the beach wasn't that great of a location.

The palm tree next to his wiggled a little. "_Do you see him yet?"_ Lucy's voice came through the intercom in his ear.

There were kids playing and parents talking and sunbathing, but no mad scientist. "No," Gru rolled his eyes. "Why did Ramsbottom think he'd be at de beach anyway?"

_"There's a man people have reported to have been here almost every day, who has remarkable resemblance to Dr. Dubois."_

"I thought eet was pronounced 'Dooboys' or something," Gru shook his head.

_"It's French. 'DeVua' is the closest I can get to correct. I do NOT speak French, I'm not gonna lie, I failed that class completely in highschool…"_

Suddenly Gru's goggles beeped, the green computerized lines focusing in on a distant face.

_TARGET ACQUIRED._

_"…my teacher even thought I…" _Lucy was saying.

"Quiet," Gru stopped her. "My goggles gave de message, but I can't see heem clearly yet. Do you think you can geet heem closer?"

_"Oh. Got it."_

"And Lucy…" Gru sighed. "Be careful. Please?" He still couldn't forget the whole rocket, volcano, El Macho, purple minion incident.

_"Aw Gru. I'll be fine. Be back in a minute! Ooh! Take these!"_

Something slid into his hand. "What are dey?"

_"X-ray goggles! Well, see ya in a bit!"_

Remembering his first experience with Lucy's X-ray goggles, Gru shuddered. He wasn't _about _to use them at a crowded beach. _That _would be an image he would never get out of his brain! Bleagh!

Lucy slipped out of the back of her palm tree, dressed in her usual blue sundress, sporting her matching sunglasses.

As she rounded the trees, she stifled a giggle. Hers was thin, and Gru's was – well, it looked more like a redwood than a palm tree.

Okay, time for business mode. Her eyes narrowed. This was the part that she liked. Even as a little girl, she'd been obsessed with spies. That hadn't changed.

_"Lucy, my goggles say that he's around the edge of that hotdog stand."_

"Okay, I'm headed that way," Lucy said, her voice professional sounding.

_"Well duh, I can see you." _

"Way to kill a mood, Gru," Lucy rolled her eyes and grinned.

Crouching, she snuck from tree to drink stand, to potted plant, to tree, and then she was peering around the corner of the hotdog stand. There he was. A thin man with brown hair, a moustache, and no eyebrows. They were blown off in a lab explosion.

Dr. Dubois was the scientist responsible for threatening the government and private citizens of the U.S. with a genetically modified version of some sickness that had been gone for so long, there was no known cure. Their assignment from the AVL was to bring him down – hard.

Straightening up, Lucy walked casually around to the counter, and arranged her arms perfectly on the wood. She pretended to look at the menu, then sighed, looking around.

With a smile, she made as if to walk past him, giving a fashionable stride in the heels she always wore. Purposefully tripping, she fell towards him.

Lucy had been intending to bump into him, but he caught her by surprise. Literally. He caught her, and with as charming a smile as an evil scientist can give, helped her steady herself. Well, this wouldn't impede her at all. In fact, it was a good opportunity.

"Aw, thanks," Lucy smiled, pushing her sunglasses back so they rested on top of her head. "That was a quick save."

"My pleasure, mademoiselle," Dr. Dubois spoke, his words heavily accented. "Here, let me walk with you a bit. We can get acquainted better."

"Well – why not?" Lucy winked, but inside she felt a touch of fear. "One sec."  
Bending down to pick up her purse, she whispered into the intercom. "Gru, I think he knows what I'm up to. Be ready. I'm bringing him back your way."

_"Got it. Lucy, if anything happens, run. Don't stop and fight!"_

"I'll be fine, Gru!"

Straightening back up, she smiled at the doctor. He smiled back, but it gave her the creeps. She pretended not to notice anything was out of the ordinary, and started walking towards the palm trees.

"So, where ya from?" Lucy asked brightly.

"I live in town, actually. I work at a little restaurant by this beach." He replied. Lucy quickened her steps a little bit. Almost there.

"That's cool! I'm an – "

"AVL agent, my sweet?" He suddenly pulled his jacket back to barely show a pistol in his hand. "Don't move."

"Oh come on." Lucy rolled her eyes. "Are you going to be that cliché?"

Quick as a flash, she whirled out of the way.

"Ah!" Dr. Dubois tensed for a second, then slumped to the ground.

"Nice work, Gru!" Lucy called to the bigger palm tree.

Gru emerged from behind it, looking smug. "Huh. Looks like he's been shot weeth a mild moose tranquilizer. Yeah, I'm winking 'cause dat's what actually happened."

"Aw, you copied me."

"Ha. Sure. Let's get dis guy in de car."

"Okay, partner."

They got the scientist dropped off with the authorities and then headed for home. Lucy drove because they were in her car. And because Gru knew he couldn't work all the buttons in it yet.

"Oh!" Gru snapped his fingers. "I forgot. We need to pick up de girls from school. No more after dis though! Today is de first day of summer vacation."

"Whoops! You're right," Lucy pulled into a parking lot to turn around. "Hey, that restaurant looks cool. Want to go there for our date tonight?"

Gru smiled over at the redhead as they pulled back onto the highway. He was so lucky to have her. This was their fifth date night since getting together. "Sure."

Suddenly his phone buzzed. He looked at the caller ID. _Steelville School System. _"Oh no," he groaned. "De last day of school and someone's in de principal's office?!"

"Sounds fun," Lucy teased.

"Tell me about eet." Gru rolled his eyes and picked up the phone. "Hello, thees ees Gru."

"Mr. Gru? This is Nurse Angela."

"Whaaa – how – why – de NURSE?!" Gru yelled. "What happened?!"

"Your girls are fine. Margo and Edith were in a fight –"

"With each other? Margo?" He asked, confused. Lucy watched him out of the corner of her eye, concerned.

"No, one of the other kids. They're a little bruised up, but they'll be fine. I assume you're on your way to pick them up anyway?"

"We'll be there in just a minute. Thank you."

"They'll be here with me when you get here."

Dazedly, Gru hung up. "The girls were in a fight with someone. The nurse says they're fine."

"All the girls?" Lucy said, confused.

"Just Edith and Margo. I'm not surprised about Edith – that happens all de time. Margo? She's… gentle, she wouldn't do something like that."

"Gru. Don't hurt the kid who did it."

He visibly deflated. "Not even one freeze ray blast?"

"Not even _one. _We don't need you almost getting arrested again."

Seeing her point, he nodded reluctantly. "Fine, fine. Here we are."

They pulled into the school complex parking lot. The school consisted of four buildings – the elementary school, middle school, high school, and the large gym. One of Gru's girls attended each. The middle school's playground was separated from the field behind the high school by a chain link fence. Edith could have easily gotten over it.

"I'll go get Agnes," Lucy said as they got out. Walking around to him, she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "You go get the girls."

"Alright," Gru gave a small smile and walked into the high school.

Finally he got to the Nurse's office. Taking a deep breath, he pushed open the door.

"Gru!" Edith's voice called, and he turned to see the small blonde tomboy waving at him from where she sat on an examining table. "Look at my black eye! It's awesome!"

He blinked in surprise. That was one big shiner. "…Wow, dat's… amazing, Edith! Um, are you okay?"

"Of course I am! I've just got a black eye and stuff." Edith grinned. For once her knit hat was off, and she had dirt all over her. He saw the hat tightly clenched in one hand.

Gru chuckled a little bit. He turned around to see the nurse standing with Margo beside her.

"Hey Gru." Margo smiled, but Gru wasn't buying it. Her hair was down and looked messy, hanging down just past her shoulder blades. Her glasses were a little bit crooked, and smudged with dirt, and he could see a tear track on her dirty face. Margo's t-shirt sleeve was ripped almost to the top, and she also had a few ugly bruises forming.

His heart gave a pang, and he got on one knee beside her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Oh, keeten," Gru said softly, pulling her into a hug. Feeling her shoulders tremble with sobs barely contained, he looked up, his face hardening. Whoever did this would pay. No matter what Lucy said.

Suddenly his eyes locked with two wide, familiar brown ones. Shock was soon replaced with anger. Fire erupted in his stomach.

Antonio.

* * *

**Did Antonio do this to the girls?!**

**"Toodlepippincheerio", please review! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here is chapter 2! This storyline took a turn in a direction I didn't expect, so, we'll see where this goes! ;) Enjoy!**

* * *

Gru jumped to his feet. This – this _punk, _the son of his worst enemy, had hurt his girls?!

"FREEZE RAY!" He yelled, pulling out the ray gun to the fear of all in the room. Antonio scrambled to get out of the way.

Margo threw herself at Gru, grabbing the gun as it fired. It harmlessly blasted a small statue on the table. "Gru, stop!"

"He hurt you, Margo!" Gru protested, grabbing for his handy gadget.

"No, he didn't!" Margo yelled, her face angry. "He protected us!"

"That's right!" Edith hopped off the table, wearing an ear-to-ear grin. "It was totally awesome, Antonio kicked butt!"

The ex-villain's blue eyes widened, and he stared at the small boy.

Staring at the ground, he looked the picture of discomfort, probably thinking about their past. "Mr. Gru," The dark haired boy said softly in his Hispanic accent.

"I don't get it," Gru frowned. "If you didn't do it, who did?"

"I don't know!" Edith cut in, bouncing up and down. "There was this big kid, and he was wearing a hat and sunglasses, and he came up and started kicking dirt on us and laughing."

"Then Edith punched him in the stomach," Margo said.

"Then he gave me my black eye! And Margo tried to push him and make him go away, but he threw her into the fence!"

"That's when Antonio ran over and beat him up!" Margo grinned. "He ran across the field, straight into the fence, but he ran UP the fence, put the kid in a head-lock using his legs –"

"And _wham, _threw him to the ground just like a NINJA!" Edith shouted, trying to demonstrate and nearly running into the wall.

Antonio shifted, still looking at the ground. "It wasn't that much, Señor. After I did that, _la cabeza de huevo _just ran off. He was a coward. Especially for picking on people smaller than him."

Well, this information definitely floored Gru. Looking from the girls to the nurse, his eyes finally landed on Antonio. His gaze softened. "Come on, kid," Gru said gently. "We need to talk."

Antonio had no choice but to follow him out the door. The girls watched, looking nervous. "No, I won't keell him!" Gru called over his shoulder. "Be back in a meenute."

The two walked out the nearest exit and sat on the empty steps. Gru couldn't blame the kid for being quiet and embarrassed after what had happened the last time they'd seen each other.

"Thank you," Gru finally spoke up.

Antonio's eyes flew open wide, and he turned to look at the girls' intimidating father. He definitely hadn't been expecting that.

"It was a very good think for you to do," Gru smiled a little. "Now, I need to know. Where are you living now dat… well…" He trailed off, feeling awkward. It was, after all, himself who had sent Antonio's father to jail.

"I am not proud of what my father did, Señor," Antonio looked down again. "I didn't like El Macho. I liked mi padre, Eduardo, better."

In the following silence, Gru felt his heartstrings pulled, but he still felt slightly mad at the boy. His rude and flippant attitude had been the bane of his existence during those few days when Antonio and Margo had been in love. And, he'd broken his little girl's heart.

But Gru also knew what he had to do.

Leaving Antonio on the steps, Gru walked into the principal's office.

The rotund little man looked up in surprise. "Yesh, may I help you shir?"

The taller man in front of him smirked a little bit at the pronounced lisp. "Yes, you can. Look, I need to know about dat kid out dere, Antonio Perez."

"He'sh new. Shtarted coming to thish shchool only a week ago. He'sh in 10th grade, I think."

Only a grade ahead of Margo… and it was a big school. No wonder they hadn't seen each other until today.

"Who are hees parents?" Gru had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. He knew Antonio didn't have a mother.

"He'sh living in Hendrick'sh Home for Boysh until he get'sh adopted by shomeone, Mishter Gru."

Oh _wonderful. _He didn't want to _adopt _the kid. Well, now that he knew that Antonio wasn't homeless, his work here was done.

"Thank you," Gru said, and disappeared out the door. He looked out the exit that he and Antonio had been sitting by.

The lonely-looking, dark-haired orphan was ascending the last few steps of the bus. And then just like that, he was gone.

Gru stared for a minute, then shook himself. Time to get the girls and head home.

* * *

"Gru! _Gru!" _

A few days later, Gru was busy fixing Agnes' bike when his two youngest girls nearly ran him over.

"Gurls? What's wrong?" He asked, confused and concerned.

"Antonio's missing!" Edith yelled.

"Antonio?"

"Yes Antonio! We were going to visit him at the Home but he's gone!" Agnes wailed.

"Gurls, you know he probably got adopted out…"

"But I wanted Agnes to meet him again! After the whole fight thing! It was so cool!" Edith kicked at the ground. "I wanted to say thanks. I didn't get to thank him for what he did."

Gru's eyes widened in surprise. That was rare for Edith. "Well, I guess I can go and find out what happened," he sighed reluctantly.

"Yay!" Agnes bounced up and down. "You're the greatest Dad EVER!"

That made him smile. "Huh. Well, I _am _pretty great," he nodded in approval as he headed for the car.

* * *

"I'm sorry, gurls. They don't give away the locations of kids who've been adopted out," Gru apologized later that evening to his three distressed kittens.

"But Gru, we can't let anything happen to him after what he did for us!" Margo protested, her eyes frowning from behind her glasses.

"Hey, keeten." Gru sat down and pulled them into his lap. "I'm sure dat someone great has adopted heem. It'll be okay. Maybe you'll get to see heem again soon, someone close by may have adopted Antonio."

Agnes snuggled into the hug, and Edith grunted in acknowledgment. Margo sighed against his shoulder. "Okay. Thanks, Gru."

* * *

Antonio rolled over, putting a hand to his throbbing head. "Ah… what the… _que paso? (what happened?)"_

He tried to get his foot back into consciousness. "Pins and needles…!" he muttered under his breath.

"Good afternoon, Antonio."

"Ehh."

"I apologize for our methods in getting you here," the fat man at the counter replied in a British accent.

"Me too," The tall, thin redhead replied with a slight grimace. "You seem like a nice kid."

Anger flashed through Antonio. He'd been walking in the park by himself when a well-dressed, pretty lady with red hair and green eyes came up to him and told him to come along. Of course he refused, and when he did, she shot him with a tranquilizer dart.

"Look!" He shouted at the man, pushing himself to his feet. "I don't know _who _you _cerebros de salsa _think you are, but –"

"We are the Anti-Villain League," the fat man interrupted. "An ultra secret organization dedicated to fighting crime on a global scale. Rob a bank, we're not interested. Kill someone, not our deal. But you have captured our attention, Mr. Perez. The son of the current most famous villain, you seem to be cunning, yet have not used that to your own gain. You, Antonio, defended the daughters of the man who put your father behind bars."

Antonio blinked. "How did you…"

"We notice things, Antonio. That's why we brought you here. I am the league's director, Silas Ramsbottom."

"Pah!" Antonio laughed. "Nice one, _pollo gordo."_

The man sighed, rolling his eyes. "Hilarious. Agent Wilde?"

Hopping off the counter, Agent Wilde turned back to glance at Ramsbottom. "I'm not gonna lie, this whole thing's giving me flashbacks of when I brought Gru in… Anyway. Ahem!"

Dramatically clearing her throat, she pressed a button, revealing a huge screen. It listed all of Antonio's life information, with a full profile of himself. "Antonio, the AVL is very impressed by the traits and qualities we have seen in you, and seeing your current situation, we have decided to offer you a deal."

Antonio stared, wide-eyed. "What's the deal?"

"If you agree to become one of our field agents, we will provide you with a good place to live, and, well, basically anything you need! This doesn't usually happen – like, _never. _So, you're our first! Tadaaa! Yay!"

"Agent Wilde!"

"Sorry." Agent Wilde coughed slightly, putting her official face back on. Antonio grinned a little bit. He liked the eccentric agent. "Well, Antonio, that is our offer. What do you say?"

Antonio stared around him at the huge, high-tech headquarters. Conflict warred inside him. Would he accept to be a part of the agency that brought down his father?

* * *

***dramatic music***

**Please review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Short update. :) **

**I got my wisdom teeth out Tuesday... Wheeee.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Bo doo bleep!" Jerry the minion sang as he backed away from the girls' beds.

"Bo boo geep! Bo dwa da, doo, da, dwa, maaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" Jerry followed Kevin out of the girls' room, shutting the door. Their boss was gone tonight on a mission with the AVL, and they'd been instructed to watch the girls. Much like during the week they were on El Macho's trail at the mall.

"Ey!" Kevin laughed mischievously. "Put-put? He held up a golf ball in his gloved hand.

"Ooh!" Jerry agreed. They quickly set it up – Kevin standing on something with the club in his hand, and Jerry holding the golf ball on a little holder in his mouth. Kevin was giggling about something, but Jerry didn't have time to wonder what before there was a crash outside.

Jerry hopped up, and both minions stared in the direction of the door.

Opening the door, Kevin exited in a menacing pose, wielding his golf club. "Bokah!" He said fiercely.

"Bokah," the short, stout minion repeat, following along fearfully behind Kevin with his little golf ball pin.

"YAHH!"

"AHHH!" Jerry screamed, running into the house.

Kevin opened one eye from where he still stood with his golf club at ready.

Edith's grinning face met him. The blonde tomboy laughed. "Gotcha!" Tugging her pink cap down and her black scarf up, she struck a ninja pose.

Kevin giggled in relief. "Oh."

"Jerry! You can come out!" Edith called.

"Bello!" Jerry walked out with a small smile on his face.

"Oh! Bleep!" Kevin demanded, pointing back towards the girls' dark bedroom window.

Bedtime.

"Fine, I'll be inside in just a minute. You guys go ahead," Edith rolled her eyes.

"Okay," Kevin shrugged. The two minions walked back inside.

"As for me, I'll be a ninja! In the pale of moonlight, I will train to be a WARRIOR! Aiiieeee!" Edith gave a very quiet war yell. She wished she could go louder, but she'd wake up her sisters. And probably get in trouble.

Ducking, Edith rolled on her knees and shoulders, flipping back up to her feet over by the backyard wall. Climbing up, she tried a few poses while balancing. "Swift! Silent! WHOA!"

The last word was shouted as she tumbled down. "Oof!" Edith brushed off the dirt. Then she smiled as a new idea came to mind. In front of her was a hole entering the ground. She'd already shoveled all day, tunneling down to try and make her own ninja cave. The entrance was out of sight from where Agnes usually played, and nobody walked this far back in the yard.

Yeah, she'd ask Gru about it. Eventually!

But for now, she just felt the urge to touch the smooth packed dirt again. Belly-down, the small blonde wiggled into the hole before stopping as far in as she could. Her legs still stuck out from the shins down, but she could work on it more tomorrow.

Suddenly a blue light filled the hole. Lines flickered everywhere.

"Ahh!" Edith shouted in surprise, staring at a thin screen in front of her.

"MATCH – EDITH GRU. COMMENCE MESSAGE." A computerized voice said.

"Whoa," Edith breathed, eyes wide. She scooted closer, staring at the screen intently.

A slim, young brunette woman with large blue eyes and a pretty face appeared on the screen. "Hello, Edith. We've noticed you, and your unique abilities. Also, you are the daughter of a famed ex-villain, and current member of the AVL."

The lady flashed her AVL credentials to the screen.

"We are in the recruiting process for a small league of younger agents that we can use to penetrate missions adults often have no control over, or no skills to combat them with. You are a bright, intelligent, brave girl, and you are just what we need. Don't worry. Gru will be informed of this when the time is right. All you have to do is sign this screen at the end of my message and return this device to an empty stump right beside your school. Be warned: your missions will increase in danger as you increase in skill, but we will never give you more than you can handle. As stated before, we've noticed you, Edith. And I think you're the perfect girl for the job. Your choice."

The screen changed to a white blank, waiting for her to sign.

Edith stared at it with huge eyes. Excitement flooded through her. She could be a real live spy!

Guiltily, she thought of Gru. He wouldn't let her do it. But the AVL said they'd take care of that.

Taking a deep breath, Edith squeezed her eyes shut, struggling. Then she opened them again. That screen was luring her.

Tentatively, she stretched one finger forwards, closer to the light.

It touched the smooth screen.

And suddenly Edith knew what her decision was.

With a grin, she scrawled her signature across it. As soon as her finger left its surface, the screen shut off and folded into a little block of metal about the size of a cigarette lighter.

Slipping it into her pocket, Edith scrambled out of the hole and ran back to the house.

* * *

***Excited hyperventilating* **


	4. Chapter 4

**So sorry for the long delay in updating! Thank you everyone who took the time to review, follow, and encourage me!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Margo rolled over in bed, grabbing her blue cell phone with one hand. Checking the time, she sighed in contentment. The first day of summer vacation – she'd slept in till 8:30.

_"1 new text message!" _read her lock screen. Swiping her finger across the screen, Margo sleepily pressed "Messages".

**Avery: Hey girl! Do you have plans today? Spencer, Joe, and I are going to meet at the skate park. If you come, there'll be an equal amount of guys and girls – besides the fact that you're my best friend! :)**

Smiling, Margo typed back at lightning speed.

**Me: Sounds fun! I'll ask Gru. Who's going to be your skate partner?**

**Avery: Joe already asked. :P**

**Me: You know he totally likes you… ;)**

**Avery: I HAVE a boyfriend!**

**Me: And why isn't Austin coming?**

**Avery: He's spending time with his older brother. Cameron just came home from college, remember?**

**Me: Oh yeah. Is he engaged yet?**

**Avery: Not yet, but I think he'll ask Kendall soon! :D**

**Me: (: Aww! I'll talk to you later as soon as I know if I can come!**

**Avery: Kk**

Swinging out of bed, Margo opened her dresser, and reached for her favorite Lorax t-shirt. Then her hand paused. No, she wanted something different. It was the first day of summer – why be standard? Rummaging around, she found a black camisole. Pulling it on, she layered a red tank top on top of it, then pulled on a pair of light, faded bootcut jeans that came down just past her heels. The back hems on the bottom of the legs were ripped a little bit, but that just made them look more summery. Grabbing her red Converse, she pulled them on, then pulled her hair up into a ponytail, put her glasses on, and ran downstairs.

Gru was just placing a plate of biscuits on the table in front of her two younger sisters. He paused upon seeing her. "You look different."

"Do you like different?" Margo smiled a little.

He considered. "Maybe. It just makes you look older, dat's what I don't like. You're supposed to stay my keeten forever," Gru joked, but Margo saw the look in his eyes that meant he had been serious about every word.

Margo hugged him tightly. "I'll always be your kitten," she said brightly, stepping back.

Gru stared down at her for a minute, then snapped back to the reality that the younger two were present and – were those tears in his eyes?

"Ah, ha ha, I theenk I smell onions, does anyone smell onions? I do. I theenk, I should get back into the kitchen…!" Gru grinned sheepishly, and disappeared behind a cabinet door.

Edith watched, unimpressed, then continued eating her biscuit. Agnes giggled.

Grabbing a plate, Margo put two biscuits on it and ladled gravy onto them. Sitting down by Agnes, she dug in.

The two younger girls stared as Margo all but bolted the food, and put her empty plate in the sink before either of them finished.

"Hey Gru? Is it okay if I go hang out with Avery and some other friends at the skate park?"

"Oh. _That's _why you were in such a hurry." Edith stuck her tongue out at her playfully.

"Sure, sure – wait, what other friends?" Gru's voice came from the depths of the cabinet.

Margo sighed. "Just Joe and Spencer."

"Boys?!"

"No, Gru, I know two girls named Joe and Spencer." Margo rolled her eyes.

There was a pause. "Huh. Dat's weird."

A well aimed sofa pillow hit the cabinet door, slamming it shut behind Gru. "I was being sarcastic. Of course they're boys. Why does it matter?"

"Well," Gru's voice came, slightly muffled from inside the cabinet. "I just theenk…"

"Please? They're good guys. I promise I'll be fine, I have my phone if you want to call me."

Margo crossed her fingers as Gru hesitated.

"Okay, fine. But you'd better be safe!"

"I will! Thanks, love you!" Before her dad could change his mind, Margo dashed out the front door, grabbing her roller blades on the way.

Outside she did a mental victory dance as she strapped them on and stuffed her shoes into a gray messenger back which she then slung around her shoulder. Standing up, she pushed off, smiling as she felt the breeze flow around her arms. Skating was the best.

* * *

"Margo! Over here!"

Ten minutes later, Margo was at the park, and could see Avery waiving from where she was sitting on a stone wall next to Joe, who was between her and her brother, Spencer.

"Hey, guys!" Margo skated up and hopped onto the wall beside Avery. "I'm so glad it's officially summer vacation!"

"I know!" Avery exclaimed, her perfect black curls bouncing around her vivacious face. Margo was slightly jealous of Avery's perfect hair, sparkling green eyes, and pixie-like features, but the girl had an awesome personality to go with her good looks.

"Hey Margo," Spencer greeted. Nobody would ever be able to guess that Spencer and Avery were related his hair was light brown, and his build was slightly chubby.

"'Sup," Joe greeted, tossing hiss head of blonde hair, his blue eyes dancing playfully.

"Joe," Margo laughed. "Since when do you do the whole 'gangster' thing?"

Avery rolled her eyes. "Don't ask me. He'd been practicing all morning."

"Our couples skating is now beginning! Everybody who is not skating as a couple, please move off the main rink!" An announcement came over the park's loudspeaker. Music was playing loudly from speakers hooked onto a large oak. The main rink was a large, circular, smooth area where many skaters were already enjoying the summer morning.

"I guess that's you and me, Avery," Joe raised his eyebrows.

Avery laughed. "Coming!"

As the two sped off hand in hand, Margo giggled. "And she says they're just friends."

Spencer cleared his throat nervously. "Well. Um. Does that mean you want to – I mean since everyone else is out there, maybe you weren't thinking of going out there – with – with me?"

Startled, Margo stared at him through her glasses. He looked very nervous. "Uh, did you want me to?"

"Uh, um, uh…" The poor boy stuttered.

Margo felt her heart constrict. She didn't want to hurt him, but she had to tell the truth. "I wasn't going to, to be honest," she said softly, blushing and looking down. "I just hadn't thought about it I guess…"

"Oh!" Spencer shook his head. "It's not that. I just can't really skate yet."

Shocked, Margo stared at him, then a slow smile started and eventually she burst out laughing. "You were afraid that _I _wanted to?"

Laughing as well, Spencer nodded. "I'm really clumsy on these things."

Suddenly a slender figure about Margo's size zipped up. In a blur, he flashed by, moving the their hair with the breeze he created, and he spun to a stop just past Margo.

She stared. It was Antonio, on skates, in a black band t-shirt, gray jeans, and gorgeous hair and eyes as usual.

"May I?" He said in his accent, extending a hand towards her to lead her off the wall and out into the couples skating.

Margo's heart pounded rapidly. Hopping down from the wall, she stared into his eyes, a kaleidoscope of emotions running through her. As they got closer, she lifted her hand slowly towards his face.

He smiled slightly.

_Slap!_

Withdrawing her hand from slapping him across the cheek as hard as she could, Margo glared at him. "How dare you!" she shouted. Turning, she began to skate away. Spencer watched, stunned.

"Margo! Wait! I don't understand!" He called after her desperately. Dang it, why was that accent so cute? Pushing the thought from her head, she turned.

"You may have helped Edith and I yesterday, and I'm grateful. I was just starting to consider trusting you again as a friend. And then after all you did to me at your stupid party, you just come up thinking I'm going to fall head over heels and everything will be fine?!" Margo yelled, tears forming in her eyes. Antonio looked hurt and confused, but that didn't matter. She'd been hurt, confused, and broken hearted by the time he'd finished with her.

"Get away from me, Antonio," She hissed, then turned and skated away as fast as she could.

Hearing a gasp behind her, she turned just as she heard the clatter of Antonio's skates.

_"Look out!" _Antonio shouted, diving for her.

Pain.

Then blackness.

* * *

**Tadaaa! Please review. :)**


End file.
